Dark Land
Dark Land is the capital of the Northern Kingdom. It was founded and is currently ruled by it's King, Dark. It was originally founded as a guild, then after it recruited enough members, the Royal Seal was used on the expanded guild territory and it became a country.AE 7 Two years after it's inception, Dark Land has has become a nation and has vastly expanded its territory.Season 2 Episode 1 It has united small sized guilds of various backgrounds and controls 9% of the expanded Lucid Adventure.Season 2 Episode 9 Due to being located in the North, the weather in Dark Land is always cold and it is always snowing. History Background Sometime after the Combat Tournament, Dark came up with the name 'Dark Land', which was approved by Heart Heater, Sora and Rim. A Season 2 Reunion Irregular named monsters are being generated in the fields around Dark Land's territories more often and it is believed that it has something to do with Nightmare. Gurland under the orders of No Name, attacks Military Strength Foreign Relations Allies Dark Land has united various small sized guilds of various backgrounds. Although none of these allies have been revealed, we know it has allies in 'The West' who Dark himself went to defend directly, when they were being attacked by the Green Blood Mercenaries.Episode 176 Grass Roots Guild Enemies Giga Empire The Giga Empire is Dark Land's biggest threat and one of it's competitors for the control of Lucid Adventure. As an heir to Giga Group, Dark had been caught in Giga's cross hairs since he joined Lucid Adventure. While Dark was trying to recruit guild members, the people trying to get to Dark Land were slowed down by Mana Flies, who were implied to have been sent by Giga. As one of the established guilds, Dark Land is also participating in the Absolute Quest and it is currently one of Giga's targets. New Nightmare New Nightmare is one of the competing guilds for the dominance of Lucid Adventure. No Name sent Juto Gurland to conquer Dark Land but he was defeated by King Dark's party.Season 2 Episode 4 Others Yopi Land Dark Land Locations Quest House Main Article: Quest House Quest House was originally Heart Heater's pawn shop. Quest House was the first building of Dark Land, serving as it's centre when Dark Land was expanding. and serves as it's de facto 'Dark Land Castle'. Quest House is the centre of Dark Land. Two years later, Quest House is now on the top of a mountain that is located at the heart of Dark Land. All the administrative work with regards to the country takes place within it. To gain access to the it, a person has to approach it aerially as there are no stairs on the high mountain it is situated on. Due to the minimal space inside Quest House, the paper work for Dark Land has to be put laid on the floor even with Heart Heater and Rim trying their best to minimise the paper work. This greatly annoys Dark. Dark Land Prisons Statue Team Dark Statue Known Dark Land Members Current *Dark *Heart Heater *Rim *Sora *Monshilaustraze *Checkered Square Knight *Architect Brick *Tailor Cat *Hooded Miner *The Frog Merchant *Vamp *Medusa *Wolf *Chota Gallery Dark Land bird's eye view (Season 2 Episode 1).jpg Rim's original Dark land advertisment (AE 7).jpg Approved Dark Land advertisment (AE 7).jpg Notes & Trivia * The land mass where Dark Land is situated on is where the former Luo Kingdom used to be.Episode 114 * Dark Land was the 7th guild listed on Zhuge Kongming's 'Absolute Quest Window'.AE 6 * The original poster Rim created for Dark Land's advertisement was heavily criticised by Heart Heater and Dark, with Heart Heater going as far as saying "it'll bring down our country's reputation...". * Heart Heater has been trying to get Dark to build a castle but he has been consistently refusing. References Category:Locations Category:Locations in Lucid Adventure Category:Guilds Category:Groups and Organizations